


Losers

by hxilzy



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Cheerleader Eddie Kaspbrak, Friendship/Love, How Do I Tag, M/M, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Minor Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, angst kinda, not really don't listen to me idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxilzy/pseuds/hxilzy
Summary: Eddie was most known for his well-deserved spot on Derry High’s own cheerleading team, going from a dweeb with an inhaler to a cheer flyer with pink, sparkly fanny pack … to hold his inhaler. Eddie was also known to be stuck-up, never paying attention to the love interests thrown his way, stupid high school drama, or making new friends. He was content with his 3 friends, he didn’t care for change.Until Richie happened.





	Losers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Losers Club fanfiction and i'm very excited about it!
> 
> I've been obsessed with Reddie for the longest and finally got around to writing a fic. 
> 
> I'm also think about writing a part two, where they go to a high school party but it's just headcannons right now. 
> 
> For once this isn't smut or angst (kinda) so enjoy my highschool losers coming together because of lil Eddie. 
> 
> Of course thank you for reading as always and lemme know what you think in the comments.

There was a lot of things Eddie Kaspbrak was and weak was not one of those things. He might be small but he was a fiery hot head and you better believe that he was never one to back down from a fight. Eddie was most known for his well-deserved spot on Derry High’s own cheerleading team, going from a dweeb with an inhaler to a cheer flyer with pink, sparkly fanny pack … to hold his inhaler. Eddie was also known to be stuck-up, never paying attention to the love interests thrown his way, stupid high school drama, or making new friends. He was content with his 3 friends, he didn’t care for change.

Eddie held his lunch tray with one hand and as he dug in his fanny pack to pull out 99% disinfectant hand sanitizer. He made his way to his table where his friends were already sitting. Michael Hanlon, captain for Derry’s football team, smiled as his friend sat down. It was rumored that Eddie and Mike were dating, but they were quick to dismiss the rumors. It was no secret Eddie wasn’t straight but he wanted it to be known that Mike was, in fact, straight. Much to Mike’s appreciation.

“W-we were beginning to wonder if y-you were actually going to show up” Bill Denbrough, Derry’s Wide-Receiver, joked as Eddie squeezed a more than necessary amount of sanitizer in his hands. Eddie would say Bill is his closest friend, they’ve known each other for too long to not consider each other best friends. Eddie’s watched Bill grew up, going from a lanky acne ridden boy with a barely understandable stutter to a real high school sweetheart. Football helped him fill out with muscle, still had the stutter a bit but it was part of his boyish charm.

“Oh yea, where else would he go? The kid won’t talk to anyone but us.” Stanley Uris, Derry’s most talented trumpet player in band and Bill Denbrough’s boyfriend. They were easily Derry’s cutest couple, the sticky sweet relationship even managed to win them homecoming kings last October.

“I don’t need to talk to anyone else, it’ll just end in me being even more annoyed than I usually am” Eddie picked at his food as the conversation spread out about anything and everything until the bell rung. He always told himself that he was okay with his few friends, but he couldn’t shake the lonely feeling bubbling inside of him.

-

Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier sat in the back of the school, next to ‘school slut’, Beverly Marsh, sharing a much-needed cigarette.

“I fucking hate this town. I’m getting out of here the first chance I get, swear on my best friend” Richie ran his fingers through his unruly curly hair, letting the smoke blow through his nostrils. He earned a jab in the side from Beverly, making him smile. If only a small one.

“Hey! If I didn’t know better, I would think you’re trying to kill me” She knew there was no bite to Richie’s comment, if anything she knew he was using her as motivation.  
Richie came out as gay in middle school, where kids are at their cruelest and not-so-lucky for him, he was the first openly queer person in Derry’s middle and high school. You can only imagine the torment he faced, not to say that he didn’t egg some of said torment on himself by intentionally looking for trouble. Beaten up and bloody is where he met Beverly Marsh, who cleaned up his cuts and bruises and offered him a cig. From there on, it’s been them against the world.

“Seriously though! How am I still getting shit for liking dick but we had two dudes make out on a football field.” Richie placed the stick between his lips, ignoring the stinging from his newly split lip.

“It’s fucked up. This whole school is a joke. You know, someone told Ben that I was only with him for sex. How fucked is that, Rich?” Beverly sneered at the thought of someone harassing her boyfriend because of her. She just wanted to be happy with the one guy that didn’t believe everything he heard, why did everyone even hate them so much?

Richie hummed in agreement, eyes shooting over to the back door that opened behind them. They were the only ones that came back here and it was currently the middle of 4th block, why would anyone want to come out here now. None other than Eddie Kaspbrak walked through the doors, not even noticing their presence. Typical.

“What the hell are you doing back here?” Richie squinted at the boy, earning a glare from Eddie. Richie took note that he looked like he was having trouble breathing, his suspicions confirmed when he watched the small boy pull out his inhaler. Richie raised his eyes in amusement at the glittered bag clipped around his hip. 

He also couldn’t help but note that Kaspbrak was very pretty, everyone in Derry could tell you that but in this moment was something different. The sun was hitting half of his face, making him literally glow. His freckles were like glitter that sparkled in the light. He looked almost carefree, Richie decided he wouldn’t mind looking at Eddie more often. 

“Those can kill you, seriously lung cancer is a real thing and tooth decay? Tooth decay can be deadly if you don’t get the proper treatment.” The smaller boy didn’t move from his spot in front of the door, instead leaned against it, closing his eyes as if he was meditating.

“You hear em, Bev? Tooth decay, scary shit right?” Richie smirked, lifting the cigarette to his lips once more. Beverly didn’t laugh, instead she put out her own cigarette and hopped down from the ledge they were sitting on. Richie watched in confusion as she walked over to Eddie.

“You skipping class, small fry?” Richie watched as Beverly stood across from Eddie, ignoring Richie suddenly. 

“I had to use the restroom” Eddie eyed the girl up and down, keeping his distance. Beverly noted how slow he talk to her, as if he spoken any faster he would catch some sort of disease from her. Richie snorted, hoping down to officially join their conversation by standing next to Bev. 

“Anyone in this shithole knows Eddie Kaspbrak wouldn’t walk on the same hallway as a public restroom.” Richie’s words held a bite that Eddie couldn’t seem to shake. 

“I don’t like being dirty” Eddie glared at the two, reaching into his fanny pack to swap his inhaler for a travel size hand sanitizer bottle. Richie made his way closer to Eddie, taking the bottle from his hands and squirting some in his own. 

“One night in my bedroom and I could change your mind” Richie smirked as he rubbed the clear substance in. He held out the bottle and scoffed as Eddie pinched the top of the bottle as if it was contaminated, his nose scrunched up in disgust. 

“What’s your problem, they really are right. You’re nothing but a trashmouth.” Eddie crossed his arms over his chest. Why was he even still back here, didn’t he have anything better to be doing? The bell was about to ring and he had practice right after school. 

“I don’t know, your mom seemed to enjoy this trashmouth last night.” Richie snickered, gasping when Eddie’s hand sanitizer bottle hit his shoulder. 

“Anyways, Eddie. Why come out here, of all places?” Beverly raised her eyebrow as said boy. Everyone knew Trashmouth and the school slut skipped class out here, why would be Eddie want to be out here?

“I needed air” Eddie shrugged, looking down at his clean black and red adidas that matched his uniform red shorts and top. Eddie seemed so small in that moment, he was easily the shortest boy in their grade but he has always made up for that in snarky comments and the constant ‘I’m better than you’ mentality. Richie glanced over to Beverly who smiled an almost sad smile.

“We all need to breathe sometimes” 

-  
It was an unspoken agreement that Eddie was welcomed to sit with them whenever he ‘needed to breathe’. The two never poked and tried to figure out what was wrong with him, they listened when he needed them to and vice versa. 

Richie and Eddie’s jabs at each other only got more and more playful, insults and jokes matching each other’s like a match made in heaven. Beverly and Eddie talked about random high school gossip and even started bringing a small blanket for the boy to sit on so he wouldn’t get dirty. Bev’s boyfriend even joined them sometimes, if only briefly to chat and Eddie found himself feeling content with the most unlikely friends. 

Friends. 

Speaking of that, Eddie decided not to tell his actual friends. It wasn’t a lie, it was just a secret. He was careful enough not to get caught for almost 3 months, he made sure his friends were never around to see him walking out the doors of the back. He made sure no one was around for that matter. The most he gave the ‘losers’, what Richie and Bev were known as around the school, was a quick smile and sometimes a wave when no one was paying attention. 

To which he would receive a lewd action (ie. air humping, mock dick sucking, etc) from Richie and a blown kiss from Bev. They had a good thing going, yet Eddie couldn’t shake the feeling of wishing he was with Rich- he means Bev and Richie more often. He loved his friends but the losers made him feel more alive than anyone in this school could ever. 

Eddie didn’t even bother going to his 4th block, he passed the Chemistry door straight out to the back of the school where only Beverly was sitting. She looked up and smiled as Eddie took a seat on the blanket already spread out for him. 

“Rich got in trouble and he had to stay behind. Should be here soon though.” She answered his unasked question, earning a hum in response from the short brunette. 

“Wouldn’t expect anything less from a trashmouth like him” Eddie snorted as the door behind him opened. 

“A trashmouth you wouldn’t mind kissing, right Eds?” Richie’s tall arms wrapped around him and Eddie felt lips press a sloppy kiss on his cheek. His face turned a deep red as he playfully pushed the boy off. 

Yes, he would go home and apply a face mask but he couldn’t lie and say he didn’t live for these moments with Richie Tozier. He lived for them so much that he didn’t even notice the back door opening up until a all too familiar voice made Eddie jump. 

“What the fuck, Eddie?” Stan squinted at Richie, Eddie and Beverly in disgust almost. Like Richie’s disappointed father would look at him on most days. 

“These your friends?” Beverly looked just as annoyed at Mike, Stan, and Bill looked staring back at them. 

“Y-yes we are, we’re also w-wondering when the heck you started h-hanging out with-with-with Richard T-toizer and Beverly Marsh.” Bill didn’t hold the same emotions Stan did, he genuinely just looked shocked. 

“We see you walk through the back, followed by Trashmouth Tozier and think you’re in danger, honestly. Didn’t expect this.” Mike’s soft smile made Eddie almost feel bad for worrying them. 

“Check this Bev, I’m dangerous now” Richie rolled his eyes as he took out a cigarette only to be snatched by Eddie and set off to the side. Richie mumbled a small ‘sorry’, realizing he was still closer to his face. 

“Well r-reputations c-come from s-somewhere” Bill almost mumbled, the tension was thick and he didn’t want to make it worse but too late for that he supposed. Eddie got up to his feet, moving for the first time during this whole encounter. 

“He’s not dangerous and reputations don’t mean shit” Eddie’s eyebrows furrowed and before he could stop himself he was gone, being the hothead he was. 

“He’s made me happier than I’ve felt in the longest time and I can’t even say hi to him in between classes because I know you will act like this. He’s my friend. Beverly is my friend. I don’t even care if that makes me a loser too, it’s worth it honestly.” 

Eddie’s breath was hard and his face was red in anger, the silence took over the six of them like an newfound realization. Stan’s face soften and didn’t leave Eddie’s eyes. 

“I guess we’re all losers then” Bill walked, letting go of his boyfriend’s hand, and sat down right across from Richie Tozier and Beverly Marsh. 

-

There was a middle found between all of them, Mike, Bill, and Stan would join Eddie, Richie, Ben, and Beverly outside to chat and fuck around. Richie, Ben, and Beverly would join Eddie, Mike, Bill, and Stan at their lunch table, earning stares and whispers from onlookers but it didn’t matter to them. There was a bond between the seven of them that made all of them wonder in the back of their minds how they went without each other for so long. 

Eddie felt his heart swell at his group of friends waiting outside for him. Mike and Ben were talking about some history project that they were way too into, Beverly and Bill chatted about some show they both watch, Stan and Richie argued about tadpoles and whether or not they’re baby turtles or baby frogs. Eddie felt more alive, more loved, more happy than he’s ever felt as they all greeted him with warm smiles.

Richie got up from his place on the outdoor ledge and wrapped his arms around Eddie, earning a playful shove from the shorter boy. 

“You took forever, Eddie Spaghetti, I thought you found a new group of losers.” Richie teased, giving Eddie a fake pout.

“Why would I need new losers when I’ve got the biggest one right here?” Eddie looked up at his boyfriend, lovingly. 

With their hands laced in each other’s, they walked back to the place where they belonged. 

With their friends.


End file.
